


Your Throne

by MagaraPsotny



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaraPsotny/pseuds/MagaraPsotny
Summary: Takes place in the Space Opera/Hoshi Meguri AU!Mitsuki's (hot) bodyguard Tamaki has made him jealous and now has to prove his loyalty to Mitsuki... with his body.





	Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HI I never write fic let alone smut LET ALONE MITSUKI/TAMAKI???? I completely did this on a whim because I COULD NOT stop thinking about smug little prince Mitsuki making Tamaki lick his boots and it just spiraled out of control.
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear, bodyguard Tamaki is an adult.
> 
> Uhhh I hope you enjoy it!! I dont know if anyone is even looking for this pair. This is for the 1%. Also I wrote this in one go so apologies for any mistakes.

Mitsuki spedwalked into the castle, huffing slightly, his attendants rushing to remove his flowing cape and jacket, another reaching for his hat. Tamaki strode beside him, eyes hidden but his mouth twitching in worry.  
The short redhead reached his throne, sighing and plopping down onto the cushion, immediately crossing his legs. Tamaki knelt down in front of him. 

"Leave us." Mitsuki said firmly, waving off the rest of his guard and attendants. They rushed out and doors closed, leaving Mitsuki and Tamaki alone in the chamber.

"Master, I-" Tamaki started,  
"I didnt say you could speak yet, Tamaki."  
Tamaki bit his lip, anxious, unsure why Mitsuki was so upset with him. They rarely had problems, sometimes they'd bicker behind closed doors but never like this.

Mitsuki knelt down, reaching to take hold of Tamaki's chin, tilting his head up to meet his intense, fiery eyes.

"Tamaki, who do you belong to?"  
"You, Mitsuki."  
"Good... then why, when we were visiting Sirena, were you flirting with the High Water Mage?"  
"I wasn't, I didn't mean, he was really pretty but-" Tamaki started.  
"But what? Am I not pretty enough?" Mitsuki was now squeezing Tamaki's cheeks with his hand, causing Tamaki's lips to pucker like a fish. He'd laugh if he wasnt legitimately upset.

"Mi-choo-ki" Tamaki said, struggling. This breaks Mitsuki for a second. He giggles and then slides his fingers back to Tamaki's chin.  
"Mitsuki," he continues, "I only like you. That's why I'm always by your side. Is that not obvious enough? My whole life..."

The shorter man goes quiet for a moment.

"No, it's not." Tamaki frowns, but Mitsuki lifts his mask. "Show me." he whispers, inches from his face. Tamaki leans in to kiss him but he smirks and leans away quickly. The tip of his boot meets Tamaki's lips instead. Tamaki looks surprised at first, but then grins, understanding. He licks the top of the boot, tasting the leather as he drags his long tongue across. Mitsuki stares at him intently, gold eyes almost glowing. The taller man continues to lick all around the ornate shoe, matching his intense stare with his own icy colored eyes. Mitsuki starts to flush a bit, but maintains his presence. 

Tamaki then slips the shoe off gently, taking Mitsuki's foot into his hand. He begins to lick it as well, lightly sucking on each toe, earning small gasps from his master. He moves onto the next foot, doing the same, and begins to work his way up, removing Mitsuki's pants and exploring his thighs with his tongue, noticing a bulge growing in his master's undergarments.  
He slowly unbuttons the smaller man's shirt, kissing his way down Mitsuki's mildly toned body, and tossing the fabric to the side. Mitsuki, now fully naked, panting a bit but holding his ground and confidence as he looks down at his knight. 

"Every part of you is beautiful, Mitsuki... no one can compare. I'm happy to be all yours." Tamaki licks his own lips, about to go in again but Mitsuki puts a hand out.

"Take off your clothes for me." He orders, and Tamaki grins even wider, knowing this is a chance to show off and hopefully rile his master up.

He slowly unfastens his jacket and belt, working his long fingers, occasionally stealing a glance at Mitsuki who was watching him closely. The jacket drops, revealing a tight fitting shirt and his pants. Tamaki takes his time pulling his shirt off, letting Mitsuki's eyes trail up every inch of his chiseled abs, smirking as he pops his head through the fabric only to come face to face with a very hungry stare. Mitsuki's dick is flush against him as his hands grip the sides of the throne.

Tamaki pulls his pants and undergarments off in one go, revealing his hardening cock, and it takes Mitsuki so much strength not to just pounce on his bodyguard. Tamaki saunters towards him, knowing full well how his body can affect his master and kneels down again, as if to wait for his next order.

Mitsuki is on the brink of losing control so he yanks Tamaki's soft blue hair, pulling him up to meet his face. He glides his hand down his cheek gently before gripping the larger man's face and slamming their lips together. Tamaki wastes no time in reciprocating, sliding his long tongue into Mitsuki's mouth and eliciting a moan, god Mitsuki loved that tongue. The two licked into each other's mouths, biting at each other's lips, saliva all over the place as if they couldn't get enough. Tamaki carded his fingers through his master's fluffy orange hair as their kisses got more desperate, until they broke the kiss for air. Tamaki immediately hooked his lips to Mitsuki's ear, licking inside and causing him to whine.

"I'm going to show you how beautiful you are to me, Mitsuki." he whispered, biting the earlobe and tugging it.  
"Good boy." Mitsuki answered, smirking. Tamaki then kissed down his neck, sucking at it and leaving marks as he went down. He kissed down his chest, sucking at his nipples and swirling his tongue around, Mitsuki's moans began to echo in the room, causing Tamaki to smile and, well, get harder. He reached Mitsuki's cock and took it in his large hand gripping it firmly as he licked across the slit. Mitsuki bucked up, holding back a cry as Tamaki went in to lick the shaft. Slowly, he took it into his mouth, bobbing at a steady rhythm until Mitsuki began thrusting. Tamaki took it easily, groaning a little as the smaller man thrust faster into his tight, wet mouth.

"Ah, Tamaki, I'm-"  
The blue-haired man pulled off, letting the sticky cum spray his abs, knowing Mitsuki really liked that. After Mitsuki caught his breath, he opened his eyes and smiled slyly at what he had done. He stood up, looking down at Tamaki.

"Switch." He said curtly. Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Sit down." He gestured to the throne. Tamaki, still confused, followed the order. Cock still hard, he looked at Mitsuki, curious on where things were going. He had planned to, possibly carry Mitsuki to the bedroom and fuck him senseless- with permission of course, but it seemed like that wasnt the plan tonight.

Mitsuki touched his fingers to Tamaki's lips.  
"Suck." He ordered, and Tamaki obliged, taking his digits into his mouth and slipping his tongue between each, getting them wet. Mitsuki hummed and then slowly pulled them out, a string of saliva stretching from Tamaki's mouth. It broke, and Mitsuki began fingering himself, starting with two fingers. Tamaki certainly wasnt expecting this, his cock getting harder. Mitsuki picked up the pace, whining and panting, and then shot his bodyguard a confident smile and it took all of Tamaki's current strength not to ejaculate right there. 

After some time, and several fingers, Mitsuki propped himself up, preparing to sit back on his throne, but not before licking his own fingers and giving Tamaki's large cock a few tugs. He lowered himself onto him slowly, facing him, Tamaki gripping the sides of the chair, Mitsuki letting out a slow cry. Tamaki grunted, inside the small man, wanting to thrust so badly. 

"M-Mitsuki you feel amazing..."  
"Dont move." ordered his master. "Remember, you belong to me. Every part of you." Mitsuki felt up his hard muscles, then gripped onto his ripped arms, beginning to bob up and down on Tamaki's cock.  
Tamaki moaned, wanting to grab Mitsuki's sides so badly but he couldn't disobey an order. "F-fuck, Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki quickened his movements, relishing in Tamaki's large, hard cock. "T-Tamaki, I love you. I w-want you to stay by my side forever, I get jealous easily because I love you so much." the confessions came pouring out of his mouth as he rode Tamaki's dick, panting, sweating.

Tamaki snapped and grabbed Mitsuki's waist.  
"You know I would never leave you Mitsuki- fuck, ah- I promised you from the day we met." He began thrusting into Mitsuki's ass, feeling himself getting close.

"T-Tamaki, ah, you're so good- Tamaki..."  
"I love you Mitsuki, I love you so much- I'm going to-"  
Tamaki came hard, vision going white for a bit before coming to. Mitsuki slumped over his shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. After a few minutes he pulled off and sat back down, straddling Tamaki still and giving him a sloppy kiss. Tamaki returned it, smiling.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, staring into Mitsuki's eyes.  
"Maybe." Mitsuki smiled cheekily.  
"Well I'll prove it to you any time you want!"  
"I know."  
"What? Then why... oh..."  
Mitsuki chuckled. "Dont get me wrong, I really did get jealous... he was very pretty..." he shifts his gaze away.  
Tamaki kisses him again.  
"Like I said. Anytime you want."  
The two smile at each other, resting in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @Frubunny if you wanna talk about i7... I love everyone but I wanna eat yamatos ass and i live and breath yamasou but as you can see i am open to all ships.
> 
> Also for any friends reading this. Yes the toes happened on their own. Once i went with the boots I knew I had to commit.


End file.
